a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicon-containing phenoxy ethers, polymers thereof, and use of such polymers, particularly in compositions for use as coatings, sealants, adhesives, potting compositions or photoresists.
b) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,937 Hanyuda describes a modified phenolic resinous composition curable with active energy rays comprising a phenolic compound, an unsaturated cycloacetal, and an onium salt. However compositions based on such modified phenolic compounds are of limited interest.
European Pat. Publication No. 0,311,371 (application No. 88309271.0) describes a cationically curable composition comprising:
a compound A which may be a phenoxy silyl ether of the formula I ##STR4## wherein R.sub.c and R.sub.d are H, hydrocarbyl having 1-5 carbon atoms, or aryl; PA1 R.sub.e is H, hydrocarbyl, aryl, hydrocarbylarly or a halogen-substituted derivative thereof; PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b (which may be the same or different) are H or an ortho para directing activating group for aromatic electrophilic substitution, other than an amine; provided that R.sub.a and R.sub.b are not both H; PA1 a compound B selected from formaldehyde, monofunctional aldehydes other than formaldehyde, and multi-functional aldehydes; and compounds capable of producing such aldehydes in the presence of acid; PA1 and a compound C which is a latent acid catalyst. PA1 R.sup.3 is a divalent C.sub.1 -C.sub.30 aliphatic and/or aromatic hydrocarbyl group which may optionally be substituted, or interrupted by, a hetero atom; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 which may be the same or different are ##STR7## or an ortho para directing activating group for aromatic electrophilic substitution, other than an amine; PA1 and X is a reactive functional group capable of undergoing an acid-catalysed electrophilic aromatic substitution reaction with a phenol. PA1 (a) aldehyde groups ##STR8## (b) cyclic unsaturated acetal groups of the structure ##STR9## where R.sub.7 =H or CH.sub.3 (c) benzylic alcohol groups having the structure IV (i), (ii) or (iii): ##STR10## which may be further ring substituted with --CH.sub.3 groups. (d) tertiary aliphatic alcohol groups of the structure ##STR11## (e) allylic ether groups of the structure EQU R.sub.7 --CH.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2 --O-- PA1 (f) propenylbenzene derivatives of the structure V ##STR12## (g) allylic alcohol groups of the structure EQU HO--CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH-- PA1 (h) alkenese of the structure ##STR13## where R.sub.7 is as defined above. PA1 wherein the 3 last-mentioned structures indicate C.sub.15 side chains of the kind found as meta-substituents on mono- and diphenols present in cashew nut shell liquid (see "Phenolic Resins" by A. Knop and L.A. Pilato, Springer-Verlag, 1985, page 13). PA1 m=0 or 1, and PA1 n=1-10, preferably 1-6 when m=1.
Example 11 of European Pat. Publication No. 0,309,291 describes the preparation of a formulation of bis-1,3-(trimethylsiloxy)-benzene of the formula II: ##STR5## together with paraldehyde and a photoinitiator. However bis-1,3-(trimethylsiloxy)-benzene is not very stable in the presence of acid and upon removal of the trimethylsily groups there is a risk of producing unreactive siloxane components, particularly a siloxane dimer which interferes with adhesive properties.